Pandora
by JackInPaint
Summary: She knew that she shouldn't be doing that. At the same time, she couldn't hold that feeling in. /Slight Lemon!


**Title:** Pandora

**Summary : **She knew that she shouldn't be doing that. At the same time, she couldn't hold that feeling in. /Slight Lemon!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Hello everybody! Once again, another one shot of Sasuhina! Pardon me for all the grammatical errors! Have some ideas to write a chapter story of Sasuhina but... hehe, I was somehow kind of lazy nowadays! Oh! And by the way, Pandora this title was actually meant by... Something you know you shouldn't do it and when you did it, it will lead to a disaster. Something like this. Read the story and Pandora Box and I love it!_

_I've been thinking of writing up some lemon story but, to be honest, I suck at writing lemon story. Really. I can only write to a certain point but not to a point where there's some sexual intercourse. Yeap, I totally suck at writing lemon. But I'll try! I'll try and write some of Sasuhine lemon! Anyway, _

_ENJOY! :DD_

* * *

Pandora

Hinata leaned against the tree and smiled as she watched her members. They had been on a mission for almost a week. To bring Sasuke back. Team seven and Team eight were together. She sighed and looked towards the sky. She has never really understand the feeling of vengence. Why must Sasuke leave the village? She then frowned and had the urge to punch him in the face right after they manage to capture him.

Has he ever thought that if he left, Naruto loses his one and only bestfriend. Sakura is brokenhearted and as well as Ino too. What about the other girls in the village who's one of his fans?

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called and smiled at him. "Right after we capture Sasuke-san, we'll give him a straight hard punch right in his face, alright?"

Both Naruto and Kiba's eyes twitched a little. They can't believe that those words were coming out from the innocent Hinata. "Hell yes we are, Hinata." Naruto grinned.

"I guess, I'll go and grab some more branches to keep the fire going. I think it's gonna be a long night." Hinata stood up and looked out of the cave. It's dark.

"Hinata! I'll go with you." Sakura smiled and stood up.

"It's okay. I'll be back in a while." replied the Hyuuga girl.

"But -"

"It's okay, it's okay." She reassured Sakura before walking out of the cave.

The cold wind blew across her face, causing her hair to fly all over. She sighed and tugged it behind her ears. Then, a sudden thought of leaving the village like how Sasuke did came to her mind. Her father gave up on her and yet, she does not understand why must she still be training so hard, hoping that maybe her father might aknowledge her one day. She was tired. But no, she's not going to leave the village no matter what.

She laughed a little to herself. Why the hell would she even think of this.

She came by the river and sat down, looking at her reflections in the water. She then smiled. She looks alot better when she's smiling.

.

.

**_Flashback;_**

Hinata sobbed. She knew that she's weak. She knew the fact that her father favoured her sister and cousin more than her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to do her father proud but she's trying almost everyday. She want to do him proud and make sure that he praised her one day.

"W-Why?!" She shouted and punched the tree. She continued to punch and never stop till the tree was broken and toppled down. She panted a little and dropped herself to the ground, continuing crying. "Why must he s-say s-such stuff...?" She wiped away her tears.

She then sat up and blinked her eyes a few times. Just when she opened the eyes wide, a black figure was in front of him. _Spikey hair? _She thought. _N-N-Naruto-kun?! _She blushed and blinked her eyes once more to get a clearer image.

"S-Sasuke-san!" Hinata exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be here. This place is dangerous." He stated nonchalantly and looked at the girl in front of him.

"T-then why are you h-here?" Hinata asked, somehow showing a little concern towards him.

"Go home before you get yourself killed."

Hinata frowned and stood up. "Even you l-look down on m-me! Am I t-that weak?!" She shouted straight into his face as her tears started rising again.

He didn't say a single word but just stared at her. Hinata looked away in mild discomfort and sighed. She was so tired of being looked down and underestimated. "I'm s-sorry..." She apologized. "It's o-okay. I d-don't have fans like S-Sasuke-san. If I'm killed, no o-one would actually be sad a-about it." She smiled sadly.

Sasuke turned away and walked off. Hinata sighed. No one had actually show concern towards her. Why the hell will she even think that the village heartthrobe will be comforting her.

"Hey." He stopped and turned around, facing her. "Stop crying and get over it. Maybe you should try smiling. It looks good on you."

**_End of Flashback;_**

**_._**

**_._**

Hinata smiled even more. _Actually, Sasuke-san's not really a cold person._ She thought and giggled a little to herself. Alright, maybe she shouldn't be punching him. She lifted her head and stretched herself. That's probably the only communication she and Sasuke ever shared. And if they managed to capture him back to the village, she promised herself that she must talk to him even more.

She stood up slowly and the next thing she knew, her vision blacked out.

Hinata sat up slowly, bringing along her hands up to touched her forehead. It's painful and... it's bandaged. "N-Naruto-kun?" She winced as she sat up.

_Where am I? _She thought and looked around. She's not back in the cave where her team members were at. She's sitting on a bed. What happened to her? Why did she even black out out of a sudden?

"N-Naruto -"

She was being cut off by someone's hand covering her mouth. The dark figure in front of her was covering her mouth. Who is he?! She struggled and tried to push him away but he is too strong.

"Stop calling his name." He said calmly and slowly, letting go of his hand.

"S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata shivered a little as she noticed his sharingan. She so closed to who she is looking for.

The next thing she knew, his lips was pressed against her. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to push him. "S-Stop it!" She pushed him away and wiped her lips. "Who are you?!"

He leaned in and cornered her with both of his hands beside her head. "Don't you recognised the current top wanted person in your village?" He whispered in her ears and smirked.

Hinata's eyes widened and looked at him. "W-Where am I?" She stuttered and asked. "Where is N-Naruto-kun and the others?"

He pulled her shirt and forcefully pushed her down to the bed. "I told you. Stop calling for his name." He said.

"S-Sasuke-san," She called and started tearing. "come back with us, will you?"

He sighed and leaned in, placing his lips against hers.

Ever since he left the village, he have always thought that there wouldn't be anymore chance of seeing the one he likes. However, right now, he saw her and he's not going to just let her off that easily. He want to bring her along with him but no, he shouldn't. If any of his enermy knows about this, Hinata's life would be in danger.

He then slowly moved down towards her neck and started licking it. Somwhow, she wasn't struggling like how he expected her to.

Hinata closed her eyes as she felt his lips against her. She was enjoying this somehow. As Sasuke continued to bite, nip, kiss, and lick her neck, her hands slowly began to wander up his stomach. For some reason, she felt just a sure rush of joy to know that his shirt revealed some of his very nicely toned body.

His lips nibble along her neck to her earlobe. His tongue flicks over the lobe, then trails his tongue up the shell of her ear enticingly slow as she bite her bottom lip from his ministrations.

Why am I doing all this? He's going to be leaving and she herself knew that. There is not going to be any happy ending nor a happy beginning between them. There is no start for them.

All coherent thoughts she had were quickly silenced when his lips press against hers softly in which she return the favor, wrapping your arms around his neck as his torso hovers over her. He pulls away from her gently, leaving a subtle tingle on her lips as he stares down at her with an emotion she knew all too well and only felt when she are with him.

"S-Sasuke-san..."

He continued to stare in her eyes as he gently squeezed her breast. Hinata gave a soft moan, gently nibbling at the bottom of her lip. She knew why Sasuke was watching her the entire time; turning her on turned him on. He gripped her breast harder, moving slightly in the palm of his hand. She closed her eyes slightly, her mouth hanging open slightly.

He leaned in and palced a gentle kiss on hers. His tongue snakes inside, rubbing and caressing her own tongue almost lazily but firmly, persuading it to join his in a delicious fight of dominance. His tongue swirls around hers, creating a moan to reverberate between their hot mouths.

"S-Sasuke-san, c-come back w-with us..." She whispered and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

He slowly pulled away and looked at her. He then leaned in again towards her ear and whispered "Hinata, I've never looked down on you." He said and kissed her ear. "But you let your guard too easily."

He gave Hinata a hard knock from the back of her head, causing her to fall back to bed.

Hinata felt the sharp pain that Sasuke had given to her. She don't blame him. She should be blaming herself for letting her guard down. She felt him kissing her forehead and watched him walking towards the door.

"S-Sasuke-san..." She called his name out softly.

He looked at her one last time before leaving the room, leaving her alone in the dark room. Hinata's tears fell as she slowly closed her eyes.


End file.
